1. The Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to bed coverings. More particularly, this application relates to bed coverings that are easy and fast to make up.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Conventional bed sheets are available in two basic varieties. First, a fitted bottom sheet covers the mattress, and a flat top sheet goes over the top of the fitted bottom sheet. The sheets are usually covered with perhaps a blanket, and then a comforter is the top layer to all the bed coverings. The combination of sheets, blankets, quilts, comforters, bedspreads, or duvets are draped over the mattress, and then tucked in along the sides of the mattress in order to create a neat and tidy appearance to the bed. This process is generally referred to as “making the bed.” These various bed coverings are manufactured in a multitude of sizes to accommodate the various mattress sizes (such as twin, full, queen, king, etc.), mattress depths (including standard and pillow top), and various mattress types (i.e., those used in beds at home or those used in hotels, hospitals, barracks, campers, recreational vehicles, sofa beds, cribs, etc.). Additionally, bed coverings are generally manufactured in a wide range of fabrics, colors, and patterns, in order to add a decorative aesthetic to the room in which the bed is placed.
The changing of bed coverings and “making the bed is often regarded as a chore. A great deal of time is expended to remake the entire bed due to the loosening of the top sheet, and other blankets or bedspreads. For when the top sheet is kicked free, so are the sheets and covers above. Sometimes, even the fitted sheet on top of the mattress is loosened during a night of sleep. Depending upon the number of sheets or covers on top of the sheets, and the size and type of mattress, it can take a long time to make the bed. In settings other than the home, such as a hotel, the collective time to make such beds, or change such beds can be significant. Further, the difficulties of making a bed can be compounded in settings where space is limited (e.g., in a camper trailer) or for some unique bed configurations (e.g., for a trundle bed or bunk beds).
Accordingly, a need exists for bed coverings that make it easy to make a bed with. Also, a need exists for bed coverings that look and feel comfortable and stylish while still being easy to keep made up and tidy.